One June Eleventh
by ongoingAccident
Summary: Roy and Riza and two children on a special date. Royai.


One June Eleventh

A/N: My third and final gift!fic! For catsandkitties on dA! Originally titled "Those Pests That Live in Your House Called Children", but for obvious reasons, decided against doing so. Congrats to catsandkitties for placing third in the medieval contest! Oh, and to everyone waiting on a fic or a chapter from me, I'm working on it. I was on a brief hiatus while Word decided to be a pain and not work, but I'm back now. Y'all can cheer. XD Oh, and any misspellings or poor grammar with the kids is intentional. Oh, and the two kids are three and four.

Disclaimer: Potatoes don't fall from the sky, and I don't own FMA. Really.

One June Eleventh

"Come on!" Maes whispered to his little sister. "We hafta be reeeaaal quiet for Mommy and Daddy 'cause it's their anni-anni-anni-…something."

"'Kay!" she chirped, realizing too late the volume of her voice and slapping her hand against her own mouth. "Uh oh, I was loud! Are Mama and Da gonna be mad at me?" she looked helplessly at her older brother, tears already forming in her eyes.

"No, no it's fine! Mommy and Daddy won't get mad! They love you! And, uh, they'll keep you forever and ever!" Maes hastily said, trying to calm down his little sister, not realizing that he was shouting.

"Maes? Elizabeth? What are you guys doing up?"

The groggy voice of their father startled the two children, who jumped.

"…Da?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"Are you an' Mama gon be mad at me and Maes?"

"No, sweetie," Roy said soothingly, leaning over to rub the top of his daughter's head.

"Roy? Maes? Elizabeth?"

Roy straightened up and turned to his wife, giving her a hug. "Good morning, Riza."

Riza blinked before hugging her husband back. "Good morning. What are you all doing up?"

"HAPPY ANNI-SOMETHING!" the two children chimed back in before embracing their parents' legs.

Roy chuckled. "You mean anniversary?"

Maes thought a second before nodding. "Yeah. Anniverisarity."

Roy let out another laugh. "Thanks, guys."

Elizabeth pouted. "I is not a 'guy'!"

Riza crouched down and embraced the small child. "Of course you aren't, sweetheart. Your father just messes up his words sometimes." She whispered something else into her daughter's ear, causing the young girl to giggle.

"Da is!" She continued laughing, causing her father to frown.

"I am what?"

"Da is stoopid!" the young girl recited joyfully. "Stoopid, stoopid!"

Her father huffed indignantly. "I am not!"

His son nodded slowly. "Daddy… You is."

This caused his wife to laugh. "See, Roy? Even your children know it!"

Roy pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You're all mean!"

Riza leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Come on Roy, I'll make it up to you tonight."

Roy smirked at his wife. "I'll hold you to that."

Riza just rolled her eyes. "Maes, Elizabeth, what were you doing up so early?"

Maes was all too happy to answer her inquiry. "We was gonna make you twos break-yfast!"

Roy's eyes widened and he gasped, giving him a horrified expression.

Riza gently elbowed him in the side before speaking to the two children. "That's all right, you two. I'll make breakfast."

Roy gave a loud sigh of relief, causing his two children to give him a strange look, before they all went to eat breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, Roy and Riza stood together, his arm around her shoulders and her arms around his waist, watching their children with small smiles.

"Happy anniversary, Riza."

"Happy anniversary."

A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Fricken awesome? The worst piece of crap you've ever read? Well, if you don't tell me in a review, I'll never know, and then you'll always wish you would have told me, except you didn't, and you'll never have closure. EVER. So do it. Review. Thanks, lovelies!

Special thanks in its own special paragraph for the very special IvyShort for her very special beta that is very special to me because Ivy is special She's the most special-est beta ever. And is very very awesome. So do her a favor and read her work. Especially the Trials and Tribulations of Central High School. That one's my favorite. ^_^

NO NOT HIGH SCHOOL. THAT'S LIKE THE WORST PIECE OF CRAP EVER. Read…AURGH. The latest fifteen chapters of my Royai Drabbles or AVLDPC. T.T AND I'M A TERRIBLE PERSONNNNN.


End file.
